capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Blanka
, also known by his birth name , is a video game character from the Street Fighter series of fighting games. He made his debut as one of the original eight characters featured in the original Street Fighter II game. Blanka is a feral man from the Brazilian jungle with green skin and the ability to generate electricity. Biography Personality Blanka is generally passive and docile, and is fond of family connections and friendships as well as children, as seen in the animated Street Fighter series. Yet, when angered, Blanka attacks like a wild animal let loose from a cage, ferociously attacking his opponents with predatorial rage. Concept Designed by Akira "Akiman" Yasuda, the concept behind Blanka emerged in an early design as an African man named Anabebe who was raised by a lion. After the release of Final Fight, Capcom again approached Street Fighter II and considered several designs for the Blanka character (including a masked wrestler modeled after Tiger Mask and a ninja-style warrior). His prototypical name was "Big Dean Caves". His design later changed to a large man with thick hair and sideburns, named "Hammer Blanka". The staff then adopted Blanka's feral appearance, because they felt the game would be "dull" with only human characters. Appearance and characteristics Blanka's most prominent physical characteristic is his green color, initially attributed to his consumption of chlorophyll from plants to blend into his jungle environment, a color change that eventually became permanent. However, when Street Fighter was brought to the US, Blanka's coloring was attributed to his being struck by lightning during the electrical storm in which his plane crashed. In Street Fighter II Blanka's skin is yellowish-green, but later versions of the character are bright green. Early Street Fighter II artwork of Blanka showed him having pure green skin, despite the in-game renders showing him with yellowish skin color. Aside from his green skin, Blanka also has vivid orange hair. In the non-canon Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, Blanka appears in the ending of another green-skinned powerhouse, The Incredible Hulk. In the ending, Bruce Banner theorizes that gamma radiation caused Blanka's mutations, as they did his. He is also seen in the background of one stage, sitting in front of a campfire, in a crouch and face affixed in a snarl, across from The Beast, who mirrors his expression. Story A feral man from the Brazilian jungle with green skin and the ability to generate electricity, he is a childhood friend of Dan Hibiki. ''Street Fighter Alpha 3 His in-game story, just like the in-game stories of the other characters in the series, serves as a precursor to the events of ''Street Fighter II. The game tells a tale of how Blanka ate a melon on a poacher's truck and unwittingly traveled to civilization for the first time. Playing the game as Blanka, the player eventually faces Dan Hibiki as one of Blanka's mid-bosses. It is then revealed through in-game dialogue that the two know each other and that Blanka had once saved Dan's life. Dan addresses Blanka as "Jimmy", and tells him that if ever he needs help, he can ask Dan. Blanka faces Zangief as his second mid-boss, and unwittingly prevents Zangief from helping to destroy the Shadaloo criminal organization. He then faces Shadaloo member Balrog before facing M. Bison. After Bison is defeated, Blanka, Dan, and Sakura work together and destroy Bison's Psycho Drive. It should be noted, however, that since many characters' endings in Alpha 3 each depict a different destruction of the Psycho Drive, Blanka's ending might not be canon. ''Street Fighter II In ''Street Fighter II, Blanka has apparently developed a taste for street fighting and competes in the second World Warrior tournament. In his ending, he reunites with his mother, who recognizes him on televised broadcasts of his matches by the anklets he wears. She addresses him by his birth name, Jimmy, and reveals that she gave him the anklets before he was in a plane crash as a little boy. This crash caused him to grow up in the wild, although he has connections to a local village. Ever since the crash, Blanka/Jimmy had been separated from his mother (who is seen wearing clothes more resembling traditional Thai wear). Between his previous and this appearance in the series chronology, Blanka also learned to speak human language, presumably from Dan. Street Fighter IV series Blanka leaves his mother because people kept staring at him, and goes to Hong-Kong with Dan. Dan quizzes him on what the second World Warrior tournament was like. He, Dan and Sakura then decide to enter the S.I.N. tournament, each for their own reasons, with Blanka himself wanting to win and earn people's respect. After he loses in the final stages, he is wandering through S.I.N.'s HQ. There he bumps into Dan only to see flames heading towards them. The flames die before they can reach them, however, as they are extinguished by Sakura's and Ryu's Hadokens. It is revealed that his mother went looking for him and they are reunited, with Blanka resolving not to be concerned by the staring faces, since everything will be okay as long as he's with his "mama". He goes home, but isn't there long before he finds out that local visitors have arrived at his home to meet him and that he now has many new friends in town.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LdRZx3JJ7Ns Street Fighter V Yoshinori Ono showed a Brazilian stage in the original Street Fighter V, during which he was seen wearing a Blanka costume, which lead to belief at Blanka's future appearance in the game.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uw1vaEjhtyg However, it was revealed to be the debut of Street Fighter newcomer (and fellow Brazilian fighter) Laura. Blanka instead gained a profile in the official Street Fighter V site. He was later confirmed as a playable character in the third season of DLC fighters. At this point, Blanka has adapted to society, which may explain his better way of speaking. One day, a mysterious salesman offers to make Blanka famous by creating a toy in Blanka's likeness. Character story appearances Blanka makes a cameo appearance in Sakura's character story, having gone "crazy" at one of the arcades in her workplace. Crossover appearances ''Street Fighter EX'' series Blanka is available as a playable character in the later games of the Street Fighter EX series, Street Fighter EX 2 and Street Fighter EX 3. ''Capcom vs. SNK'' series He also made appearances as a playable character in Capcom vs. SNK and Capcom vs. SNK 2. According to his ending in Capcom vs. SNK 2, he thought he was flown home, but when he got off the plane, he ends up in a zoo instead. ''Street Fighter X Tekken Blanka appears as a playable DLC character in ''Street Fighter X Tekken, his tag partner is Sakura. ''Street Fighter X Mega Man Blanka appears as one of the eight stage fighting bosses in the fan made game '' Street Fighter x Mega Man. His copy weapon is Tropical Hazard, while he is weak against Dhalsim's copy weapon Yoga Inferno. ''Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate In ''Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate, there is a Palico Armor called F Blanka Pants, which makes the Palico look like Blanka. From the same quest, the player can also get the F Blanka Fish weapon. Comics UDON comics In UDON's Street Fighter II comics, Blanka is found by Delta Red as a test subject of a Shadaloo lab in Brazil. While the team succeeds in retrieving him, along with Dee Jay (who had been acting as a brainwashed flunkie for them), he is later recaptured and assigned as a Shadaloo fighter in the upcoming Street Fighter tournament. He is defeated by Guile in the first round and, after the fall of Shadaloo, he reunites with his estranged mother. In the comics, the reason for Blanka's skin color and electrical abilities is the same as in the movies; it was because of Shadaloo's experiments. Live-Action Films ''Street Fighter'' motion picture The 1994 live-action Street Fighter film combined Charlie and Blanka into a single character. Robert Mammone plays the role of Blanka. At the beginning of the film, Guile's close friend Carlos Blanka (Charlie) is taken captive by Bison, who subjects him to genetic testing to create the perfect soldier. The film was made prior to Charlie's introduction as a playable character in the Street Fighter Alpha games. Movies and Animations ''Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie Blanka makes a brief appearance in a hotel where a luxurious convention is held. Blanka appears in the evening entertainment, where he is lowered from a cage to fight Zangief. Blanka uses his Rolling Attack and Electric Shock when fighting. He was voiced by Unshō Ishizuka in Japanese, and Tom Carlton in English. ''Street Fighter cartoon series In the cartoon, Blanka was portrayed as the protector of a small Brazilian village who eventually "rejoined" the Street Fighter team. Blanka appears as one of the more recurrent characters in the U.S. cartoon, acting as a scout gathering information for Guile and his friends on various missions. He was voiced by Scott McNeil. ''Wreck-It Ralph Blanka makes a cameo in Disney's 52nd Animated film ''Wreck-It Ralph during the closing credits. Ralph tries to fight Blanka, but ends up defeated when he gets shocked. Gameplay Blanka's fighting style is based on speed and unpredictability. His unusual appearance and movement mean he can often surprise opponents with the range and sudden ferocity of his attacks, most of which are various incarnations of his Rolling Attack. His jump is very fast, allowing him to quickly hop over projectiles and attack opponents before they can recover. In addition, his bestial characteristics allow him to counter moves in unusual ways - for instance, in the Street Fighter II series, Blanka can avoid a High Tiger Shot from Sagat by simply walking forward, allowing it to pass over his head. Later games modified the Rolling Attack so that the weaker versions of the move stopped short, allowing him more tactical capability, as well as introducing other variants of the move to increase the player's options for approaching opponents. The series, as well as later games, grant Blanka moves that allow him to rush backwards and forwards quickly to surprise opponents, and sliding moves such as the Amazon River Run that allow him to slip under projectiles and attack an opponent's legs. Fighting style Blanka fights in a self-taught, animalistic savage style (however, Capcom's USA division originally depicted it as a Capoeira technique). When using his signature attack, Electric Thunder, he crouches and emits an electrical current shocking anyone and anything it touches. Trivia *Blanka is Ono's favorite Street Fighter character, and he is often seen with a Blanka toy that he uses to hide spoilers. **According to an interview with Nintendo Channel , Ono obtained this toy along with a few extra, from the hamburguer restaurant Jollibee's Kids Meal set in the Philippines similar to the Happy Meals from McDonald's.https://twitter.com/Yoshi_OnoChin/status/309463257054334976 Currently one of them is broken and Ono keeps the other close to him. *Blanka shares a birthday with the Naturalist Charles Darwin who postulated evolution by natural selection. Many of Darwin's facts were collected during his expedition of South America. Darwin has been depicted as a monkey-man (like Blanka) due to the implications of his theory on man's evolution. *Blanka has a cameo in the downloadable title Flock. *His 10th alternate color bears a striking resemblance to his original color scheme in Street Fighter II. *Blanka and Adon share some similarities with each other: they have orange hair, they are both voiced by the same person in English (Taliesen Jaffe), and their 10th alternate colors represent their former color schemes from when they first debuted. Adon first appeared in the original Street Fighter, and Blanka first appeared in Street Fighter II. *When Rio de Janeiro was declared the site of the 2016 Olympic Games, pictures of Blanka drawn as the unofficial Olympic mascot began to spread. *The ending of Eyedol in Killer Instinct (the first game in Rare's series of fighting games) is a parody of the Blanka's ending in Street Fighter II, where Eyedol finds his mother but he kills her (this is more clear in the Arcade version of Killer Instinct than the SNES version).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vksbSPR-aFU *In Felicia's ending of the original game Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors, she says she wants Blanka as her co-star. References Gallery For more images of this character, see their Gallery. Category:Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Heroes Category:Monsters Category:Male Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Brazilian Characters